


Be Safe All Our Lives

by Katherine



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Book: The Lost Continent, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Silverspot stared into the dark, hearing the small sounds of her dragonets shifting in sleep.
Relationships: Burnet/Silverspot (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 4





	Be Safe All Our Lives

Silverspot stared into the dark, hearing the small sounds of her dragonets shifting in sleep. She was fretting about what tomorrow might bring, wishing she had her partner beside her. Burnet's presence might help, this last night before Luna's Metamorphosis. If only Silverspot could convince herself that the coming changes to the family would be peaceful.

Luna, hatched of Silverspot's egg, Blue from Burnet's, loved just as much. He was six days younger, six more days safe. If only neither of the dragonets took after their father, and they could in turn emerge from their cocoons into ordinary SilkWing lives.


End file.
